


They're playing our song

by AllyCat87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Misunderstandings, POV Dean Winchester, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCat87/pseuds/AllyCat87
Summary: You've known the Winchesters for years and have been in love with Dean Winchester the whole time. You just never could tell him. After an incident at a bar things got awkward and then, things got worse.Could things go back to how they were or should they?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. It's not unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fic! I had this idea buzzing in my head for awhile and finally decided to post it. Hope you enjoy! I'd love to get feedback and comments as you read! I'll be putting chapters up at least weekly. This work has not been beta-ed so all errors are my own. I am looking for a beta reader though so if you'd like to sign up, let me know as well! Thanks! 
> 
> Song lyrics are in bold type as you read through.

POV-Reader/OFC-Al

It was a typical stormy night and you and the boys were at a typical dive bar after a typical hunt. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found, probably chatting up whichever women threw themselves at them that night. Typical. 

The bartender had just refilled your glass for a third time that night when you heard a voice coming from behind you, “Wow, something must be wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off of you.”

Suppressing a laugh and rolling your eyes, you turned around to peek at the stranger with the cheesy pickup line

“Really? Does that line ever actually work?” You replied. 

“You tell me doll; can I buy your next round?” He asked while gazing into your eyes. 

He was tall with dark combed-back hair and a slightly stubbled cheek. Good looking but not exactly your type. His purple buttoned-down shirt and khaki slacks were a little too preppy for your liking. 

_Still, could be fun for one night at least_ , you thought to yourself as you gave him a once over and invited him to sit next to you. You fell into an easy conversation for the next hour. After a while there was a small lull in the conversation and you could suddenly make out the music playing in the background.

 _Is that Tom Jones?_ You looked around and saw an elderly couple sitting in the corner and figured they were the ones who picked out the song on the jukebox. 

While you were looking around you heard your name being called over the music. You recognized the voice in an instant but wondered why it sounded annoyed. 

“Al…Al, Hey. There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you! C’mon we’re heading back to the motel.” Dean Winchester did not know the meaning of subtlety. 

Completely ignoring the fact that you were talking to someone he kept trying to drag you off. 

“Dean,hey.” You gritted through your teeth. “I thought you and Sam had left for the night. Let me introduce you to Blake, we were in the middle of a conversation” you said matching the annoyance in your voice to his. “Blake this is Dean, my… coworker.” 

You had missed the slight frown on Deans face as you introduced him. Just as Blake began to speak Dean interrupted, “Sam got a ride for the night but we should be heading back, it’s getting late.” 

“I’m perfectly fine here, Dean. I’ll see you later.” You tried to force a smile. 

Dean wouldn’t budge. Sensing that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer and not wanting a confrontation with the tall, muscular man in front of you, Blake made a break for it. “Hey Al, it’s OK, I should be going anyways. I have an early meeting in the morning and he’s right it is late. Uh, here’s my number, call me if your still in town tomorrow.” 

He handed you his card and trailed off the last part of his sentence as he quickly made his way to the exit.

“Wait. Blake. Come back!” you shouted after him but he didn’t turn around. 

You whipped back around to the hunter, now standing closer to you than you remembered. 

“What the hell Dean!?” He just glared at you in silence. You could hear Tom Jones almost blaring in the background still. 

**But when I see you hanging about with anyone. It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die.**

You got on your tippy toes to be closer to Deans face. Addressing him again, this time a little louder, “Was that really necessary? You couldn’t bag a chick for the night, so you have to cock block me? What is it, are you so jealous of everyone else having a good time that you have to ruin our fun too?” you practically spat at him. 

“Don’t put it like that, Al. I wasn’t...I’m. I’m not cock blocking anything. Besides I didn’t like the look of that guy. Seemed like a sleaze ball, I mean, what kind of name is Blake anyway? What happened, he get lost on his way to country club?” 

As mad as you were you couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that last remark. Even you had to admit to yourself that Blake was a little out of place at this dive bar. You didn’t want Dean to know you agreed so you let out an exasperated sigh as you walked toward the door. Dean followed close behind and you both got in the car at the same time. Luckily the bar wasn’t too far from your motel. Even so, the short drive back was painfully quiet and awkward. Once back at the motel you and Dean each said a quick “goodnight” as you slipped out of Baby before walking to your separate rooms. 

It was nights like this you were especially glad to finally have your own room. You’d been officially living & hunting with the Winchesters for two years now and you couldn’t stand having to find something to do around town anytime one of the boys brought company back, so you insisted on getting your own room at all stops a few months back. 

Back in your room you changed into your cozy over sized shirt and pj shorts and settled into bed with your phone to play some music. You mainly wanted to just relax and put the nights events behind you, but you also needed to shut out the loud TV blaring from the other side of the wall in Dean’s room. You pressed play on the phone and **Happy Together** by The Turtles came on. You couldn’t help but groan and replay the nights events in your mind as the music played. You hated to admit it, but seeing Dean react to another guy talking to you and being a little overprotective was actually kind of nice. It almost seemed as if he was a bit jealous, but you knew his feelings for you were totally platonic, like brother and sister.

Your dad and John Winchester were hunting buddies, so you were practically raised with the brothers. You kids were always left behind at Bobby’s while they went hunting. You and Sam were best friends and Dean was always big brother to you both. The three of you even ended up at some of the same schools at the same time over the years. Dean always looked after you like the pesky little sister he never wanted but had to protect. Your feelings for the green-eyed hunter however, were beyond platonic. If ever you have a chance at an "apple pie life" someday, Dean is who you'd want by your side.

**Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night it’s only right.**

You dozed off while dreaming about what “happily ever after” would look like with Dean.


	2. Our goose is cooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can't get worse than they did that night at the bar, can they?  
> Dean and Al have some unresolved tension and Sam is stuck in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I hope to have the final few chapters up by next week. I'm also hoping to link a playlist at the end with all of the songs referenced through the story for those interested in listening to them. Any feedback is appreciated!

_Dean POV_

As soon as you got back to the motel you walked straight into your room and slammed the door as hard as you could. You turned on the TV and blasted the volume as you paced back and forth recounting the night's event. You know you had acted like an asshole, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the fact that she was talking and laughing with Blake and not you. Just the thought of him made you gag a little.

Your fondest memories of growing up all involved Al. It was always easy to have fun with her around. She always had the best laugh and you loved how mad she got when her glasses would slip to the tip of her nose right after she pushed them back. You loved her from the moment you saw her all those years ago. You swore to yourself that you would always protect her and be by her side. Even if she only saw you as a big brother.

Thinking about her calmed you down. You got ready for bed and grabbed a beer as you turned down the TV and settled in for the night. There was an infomercial for a Greatest Rock Ballads compilation album. You hummed the songs as you drifted to sleep thinking about Al. 

**I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Readers POV_

A few weeks later, life at the Bunker was getting boring. You had been back for 3 weeks since ‘the incident’ and were going stir crazy. It seemed like every monster decided to go on vacation at the same time. There were no hunts to be found anywhere. You and Dean hadn’t really spoken much since that night at the bar and Sam was beginning to hate the awkwardness between the two of you.

‘Hey Sam, coast clear?” you asked as you passed him in the library on the way to the kitchen.

“He’s not here, he went on a supply run” he replied not even looking up from his laptop. As you were about to speak you were startled by your phone ringing. Sam’s head perked up.

“Huh, speak of the devil…” you rolled your eyes at the caller ID as you picked up.

“Yes, Dean? Yea he’s right here. You could have just called him…. Alright, alright, I’ll tell him. Oh, hey can you grab some cookies while you’re out?... Great, thanks.”

“Well, I’m glad to see the two of you are on speaking terms again,” Sam said, now looking at you with a look on his face you couldn’t quite place.

“Oh, we’re not really talking still. He just said you weren’t picking up your phone and asked me to tell you to call Garth. Looks like he might have a case lead .” You said while turning to go to the kitchen.

As you walked away Sam continued to speak, “Al, look, I don’t know what happened between you two on the last hunt but you both gotta let it go. It’s getting really awkward around here.”

“Sure Sammy, you’re right. Maybe I’ll talk to Dean when he gets back.” Your voice sounded unconvincing though you tried to sell it with a small sideways smile.

“It’s Sam! And I mean it Al!” he shouted as you walked away laughing.

That afternoon when Dean got back, he and Sam packed their bags and went to check Garth’s lead. You decided to stay behind since it was just a quick salt & burn a couple of states over. You also stayed because you desperately need some alone time. You needed time to decompress after everything you were going through with Dean. With the boys gone you were able to blast music as loud as you wanted, and take up all the space in the kitchen while baking your favorite recipes. It was nice to have the place to yourself. You ended up making a huge mess in the kitchen as you baked. There was flour everywhere, but at least you had 3 pies and dozens of cookies to show for it. The bunker smelled like a bakery and it was divine. You were forgetting about all the drama lately when you decided to turn up the music while you cleaned up.

As you hit shuffle you couldn’t believe what came on. Nostalgia hit you hard.

Your favorite thing to do in High School was check out the local drive-in in whatever town you were in at the moment. One town in Ohio had a large drive through with 4 screens going at the same time. The movies they played, and the quality were crappy, but it was still perfect to you.

You and the Winchesters happened to be in this town at the same time, so you and Dean decided to check out a triple feature while Sammy was back home studying. Even though you and Sam were best friends you didn’t share all the same interests. You and Dean did though. You both loved horror movies, burgers, and a good piece of pie. The drive-in was playing your favorites-5 hours of cheesy horror classics. The movies were great, and the food was greasy, it was a good night. So good you hadn’t noticed you both fell asleep at the beginning of the last movie.

You woke up to Dean shaking you in a panic. “Al... Al. Wake up, Al! We fell asleep and we gotta go! Oh man your dad is gonna kill us!”

“What, what happened? Are we still at the movie?” your voice still groggy.

“Yea, c’mon-wake up little Susie, our goose is cooked!” you laughed at his reference.

“Relax Dean, he’s still out of town on that Vamp hunt” you assured him while rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“Well, either way let’s get you home…Little Susie” he said chuckling and you punched him softly on the arm.

That was one of your favorite nights ever. You and Dean laughed all the way home about the few parts of the movie you had seen and just got along so well for an entire night. It was the night you realized you didn’t just love Dean Winchester, you were in love with him. You could never listen to ‘Wake up little Susie’ the same way again.

**The movie wasn't so hot, it didn't have much of a plot We fell asleep, our goose is cooked, our reputation is shot Wake up little Susie**

The boys were back a few days later and it seemed like the monsters were back in action. The three of you were so busy on hunts of your own and helping other hunters that you and Dean were able to maintain the distance that had been established weeks ago. It was killing you inside to not be close to Dean anymore, but you were just happy to still be around him at all. After a few weeks’ though things calmed down again and you had resumed normal life at the Bunker once more, or so it seemed.

One night on your way to the kitchen for a midnight snack you heard voices in the library. It sounded almost like arguing.

“Dean, what’s the worst that can happen?” you could hear Sam raising his voice at his brother.

You stayed back behind a corner so they didn’t know you were there.

“Drop it Sam, it’s hard enough to be around her already, I’m not going to make it worse!” Dean shouted back at Sam.

They kept on but you couldn’t hear what they were saying because all you could keep replaying over and over in your head was that Dean couldn’t be around you anymore. All sorts of thoughts were swirling in your head while tears pooled in your eyes. You ran back to your room and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced in this chapter
> 
> Can't Fight This Feeling- REO Speedwagon
> 
> Wake up Little Susie- The Everly Brothers


	3. My Little Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a little crazy! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Only a couple more chapters left until it's finished. Please leave comments/kudos if you like it! Thanks!

Dean POV

You were so glad to be back at the bunker. Being on the road the last few weeks was exhausting. Hunting nonstop and trying to act normal around Al was taking a lot out of you. You knew she was still angry with you ever since the incident with Blair… or Blake? - whatever his name was. You just wanted to scoop her up and tell her how you felt but you were afraid she would reject you. 

_She just sees me as her big brother_ you kept telling yourself. It almost became a mantra you said it so much.

You were going over research in the library with Sam one night when he started to poke at the subject. 

“Y’know, you guys should really clear the air once and for all. Things are so awkward between you two. I just want us to go back how we were.”

“I’d love to Sammy but I don’t think she wants to talk to me anymore. I’m just gonna give her some space.” You said with a bit of a frown. 

“Dean, just tell her how you feel. You never know, maybe she feels the same. You both deserve to be happy and yet here you are making everything miserable because you’re both so stubborn—I mean, Dean, what’s the worst that can happen?” Sam was almost shouting at this point.

You didn’t know he felt so adamantly about this.

“Drop it Sam, it’s hard enough to be around her already, I’m not going to make it worse!” you shouted back.

You took a breath and kept talking, “look, it’s a miracle she hasn’t taken off already. I don’t want to ruin that. I need her to stay and I won’t be the reason she leaves because I can’t keep my stupid emotions in check. So, just drop it will ya!” you pleaded.

“Alright, sure. You two will figure it out I’m sure,” he conceded with a sigh.

Just as Sam was done talking you heard a door slam.

“What was that?” you wondered out loud as the realization struck you, “Oh no. Fuck!”

You realized Al must’ve just overheard you and ran off disgusted at the thought of you being in love with her.

  


  


Reader POV.

  


_I knew it. Dean would never see me as more than a little sister. I’m such an idiot for thinking otherwise. Well I’ll do him the favor of not having to be around me anymore._ Your thoughts were racing but you still tried to formulate a plan as you were processing what you just heard. 

You knew you couldn’t live with the Winchesters anymore. You couldn’t stand to make Dean unhappy even if it meant never seeing him again. You knew you had to leave so you started to pack your bag and decided you would slip out in the middle of the night so you wouldn’t be caught. Although even if they did catch you, you were sure Dean would just agree to let you go. This was just the way it had to be. All you had to do now was wait a few hours until the coast was clear and you could slip out of the bunker. 

  


Dean POV

  


You woke up just after 10 the next morning, still hungover from the night before. You heard noises in the kitchen and hoped it would be Al. If she heard you last night you needed to apologize and tell her that you didn’t mean it, you were just friends and just wanted things to go back to normal.

As you rounded the corner you found yourself looking at Sam pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Mornin’ Dean” he barely looked your way. 

“Hey Sammy. Al up yet?” you asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t think so. She usually has the coffee brewing, but I had to do it myself this morning,” he said with a shrug.

“Hmm. That’s strange, she hardly ever sleeps this late. I’ll go make sure she’s ok. I gotta talk to her anyway.” 

As you made your way down to her room you kept thinking of what to say to her and it was as if you’d forgotten how to put words together. You just couldn’t think of the right thing to say. Then you decided you’d just wing it. You got up to her door and knocked. “Hey Al. Coffee’s ready. You up?”

No answer.

“Al? Hey, you alright in there?” You knocked again and again no answer.

You turned the doorknob slowly.

“Hey little Susie, time to wak-- Al?” You expected to see her in her bed, but the bed was made as if she hadn’t slept in it.

“Sam! Sammy, I think we have a problem!” you shouted out as you looked around her room and realized it was empty. Sam came running to see the empty room too. 

Al was gone. 

You were in a daze, but you and Sam rushed to get dressed. You realized she definitely heard what you said and was so disgusted she decided to leave. You knew she had to have left in the middle of the night while you and Sam were passed out after drinking. She probably had about 5 hours before you got up to make her getaway. Geared up with a small overnight bag, you and Sam loaded up the Impala. 

“She could be anywhere by now” you worried out loud to Sam as you started to drive out. “If anything happens to her Sam, I swear I don’t know wha..” you got cut off by an unexpected voice.

“ Hi Dean” it was Al’s voice and you were stunned. You looked around but neither you or Sam could figure out where the voice was coming from.

“If you’re listening to this then you’re in Baby and either going on a hunt or trying to look for me. Though do me a favor and please, don’t look for me. I really need to be alone for a while, but I also need you to listen to this tape I made you.”

You couldn’t believe it, she had recorded a cassette and slipped it into Baby so it would play next time you got in the car.

“Dean, I heard you and Sam talking and even though you might not care or feel the same way, I need you to know how I feel. Since neither of us is any good with words, I figured music would be my best bet. You're probably going to hate all of the songs but I think it gets my point across. I'll miss you both. Goodbye.” Then her voice was gone. 

Sam and you were in shock and all you could do was listen. You listened to the whole tape while driving around looking for her and as more songs played you knew you had to find her at any cost.

She had made you a mix tape of unrequited love songs. You thought she left because she was disgusted about your feelings for her but as you listened, you realized she felt the same about you. She was in love with you.

She was also gone now. You drove for days straight until Sam finally convinced you to head back home. 

Al has been a hunter her whole life, she knew how to disappear. At least she did until one day you got a tip and you set off to go get your girl. 

All you could listen to as you drove was her mix tape.

**Go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter:  
> Make You Feel My Love- Adele


	4. Drinking to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you wanted was a drink and a chance to forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a tiny chapter! It's really more of a teaser for what's next. We're almost at the end!   
> Let me know if you like the story, please leave comments or Kudos! This is the first fic I've written/posted so I really appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> Thanks!

_Reader POV_

It’s been 2 months out on the road by yourself. Thankfully you had enough in stolen credit cards and cash to be able to stay in motel and you even managed a couple of quick hunts. It was tough to be away from the bunker and the Winchester’s but you knew this was for the best.

Luckily, you hadn’t burned all your bridges with hunter contacts. Garth had been giving you leads for the last few weeks and you were grateful since he knew to keep you clear of anywhere Dean and Sam might be.

The latest hunt was a small vamp nest right outside of Kentucky

This one was quick, only 3 vamps in the nest and they were all unbelievably slow, so you got in and got out quick. Afterwards, you took yourself out to the local watering hole for a quick drink to celebrate. At least that’s what you keep telling yourself.

The bar was like every other dive you’d been to around the country-dark, dingy, and full of cheap booze. You didn’t mind though; you were only here to drink and to forget. The smell of cheap cigarettes and regret lingered in the air. The jukebox in the corner was playing some sad song and you kept the beat by drinking along.

It was about to be last call in half an hour and you just kept piling on the shots. The last thing you were looking forward to was heading back to your ratty motel room and reminding yourself of how alone you were. You figured you might as well get as drunk as possible before passing out later. 

Now though, to make matters worse you could hear the bar stool next to you scrape the floor meaning someone was about to sit next to you. This was something you were used to, there was usually always a guy in every bar that was waiting to hit on you before last call. You didn’t even care to look up and see what this chump looked like. You just pushed away the glass that appeared before you and you lied “no thanks. My date is coming back soon.” 

“You sure about that? Too bad, I was hoping I could have a dance before the place closes down” you whipped your head in the direction of the stranger who was no stranger at all.


	5. I don't want to let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to the end! As always please let me know how you're liking the story so far. Please leave kudos or comments about anything. I might not get around to posting a new chapter this week. I will be participating in GISH Week so I'll be busy. I'll post up the last few chapters once the craziness is over.

_Reader POV_

“De-Dean, what are you doing here? How did you find me?” you couldn’t believe your eyes and all you wanted to do was turn and run out the door.

“Uh well, I kinda figured out that Garth had been helping you with leads and I convinced him to tell me where you were. Just to know that you were safe at least.” He was scratching the back of his neck and speaking quietly, almost nervously.

“Remind me to kill Garth, I can’t believe him! He promised to keep it a secret. I gotta go” you stood up, throwing money on the bar and turned to leave when Dean caught you by the wrist as you were walking past him. 

“Al, please, just talk to me. Please? Can we just go outside and talk. I’ll leave you alone afterwards if that’s what you really want but I just need to talk to you at least. Can I have that much?” there was an expression in his eyes that was unfamiliar, he looked sad. 

You were still in shock and felt hurt and angry at the same time. _He has some nerve tracking me down after all of this time._ He looked at you expectantly as you tried to gather yourself. You tried to focus on the music playing in the background instead of Dean who was still grabbing on to your wrist.

**How can I escape this future that holds nothing but misery.**

“I don’t think there is anything to talk about Dean,” you finally managed to say through clenched teeth. 

“Al, there is so much to talk about. Please just a few minutes, and if you don’t like what I have to say then I’ll leave you alone and won’t try to look for you again.”

“Promise? I still don’t know what you possibly would have to say but, fine I’ll give you a few minutes to talk. Look, I’ve had too much to drink to be able to drive so I’ll let you take me back to my motel. We have until we arrive for you to talk.”

“Deal. Let’s go.” 

He looked relieved.

You don’t know why you agreed to talk to him, maybe it was all the liquor or the fact you can never turn down Dean, not when he looks at you with those emerald green eyes. You walked outside and over to the Impala. You both got in without saying a word and only broke the silence by giving him the motel address. The motel was only 15 minutes away and the first few minutes of the drive were spent in total silence.

“Dean- maybe you should just dro- “

“I love you Al” he said cutting you off.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” there was no way you heard him right. You sat there baffled. After a minute he continued to talk. 

“I said I love you, and I’m also saying I’m sorry. I think you might have misheard me when I was talking to Sam before you left," he was rushing through all of his words as his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

All you could do was sit there in stunned silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this Chapter:
> 
> Falling in Love-Sam Cooke


	6. Tears on my pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Dean didn't mean anything of what he was saying. Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Took a longer hiatus than I had intended but I hope to have this finished in the next couple of weeks! Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please leave a Kudos if you like it and feel free to leave a comment as well. :) 
> 
> Reminder: this is not beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you would like to beta the rest of this story or any of my future ones, please let me know!

Your head was spinning, and you could see Dean talking to you, but you couldn’t hear him over the shock you were experiencing. Next thing you know you’re reaching for the door handle and trying to get out of the Impala. You feel a tug on your hand and wondered when Dean had interlaced his hand with yours.

“Al… please, stay. Give me a chance to explain.”

“No, no, no… Dean. I heard you and Sam. I heard you talking about me and how you can’t be around me anymore. That’s why I left. I won’t stick around and make you miserable. If there is anything I do know right now, it’s that I do love you. I love you with every fiber of my being and making you happy is all I want. Even if it means I have to be away from you. So let me go. Don’t make this harder for me please.”

Before he could get a word out, you untangled your hand from his ran from the Impala and over to your room. He chased after you as fast as he could.

“Al. Wait up! Son of a bitch!” he cursed at the air as he tried to catch up but all he caught up to was your door slamming in his face.

You stood on the other side of the door, out of breath and crying. You knew he didn’t really love you. Not in the way you wanted. You were like a sister to him. Just a friend and nothing more.

Right?

Dean stayed at the door, pleading for you to let him in.

“Al, please. Open the door. Let me explain. I need you. I need to talk to you. Please! Sweetheart, just let me in!"

You even tried to drown out the noise of his banging on the door with music. It was a trap though. Everything working against you to remind you of how Dean really felt. Betrayed even by your own music player as it began to play Not in That Way.

**You’d say I’m sorry believe me, I love you but not in that way.**

You threw it across the room and were forced to keep listening to Dean at the door.

After what seemed like an hour though, it got quiet. You assumed he finally gave up and left. You figured he finally realized you weren’t worth the effort.

_Well, good. I won’t keep him from his life. Sam must have sent him here anyway. He has better things to do than to get me to go back with him. Good riddance._

Your brain kept trying to convince you it didn’t hurt but the tears on your face ran hot and the salt was beginning to sting. The pain was unbelievable. 

You had just thrown yourself onto the bed to try and find some sleep for the night when, suddenly, you heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced in this chapter:  
> Not in That Way- Sam Smith


	7. Come and save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries something new to get Al to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus between chapters! Life has been crazy and I haven't had a chance to dedicate any time to this story. It's wrapping up though! There will probably be one or two more chapters to finish it up. Hope you have all enjoyed it so far and thanks for sticking with me!!
> 
> Once all the story is finished I'll have a spotify link up with a playlist of all the songs in this story in case you'd like to listen along!

Dean POV

Finding her had felt like a miracle. After months of searching you finally found her. She was holed up at a bar drowning shots. You stood frozen for a moment because you couldn’t believe you had actually found her. You also looked around cautiously preparing yourself in case she was with someone. You weren’t about to cause another scene like the last time. Once you felt confident enough that she was alone, even if for the moment, you went up and tried to talk to her.

She wouldn’t even look up at you as you pulled out the stool right next to her. It was obvious she didn’t want company but you tried anyway. Her reaction to run was not surprising but it still hurt. You had the overwhelming feeling to wrap her in your arms and make everything better.

Once she agreed to speak to you for a few minutes it felt like things were looking up until they came crashing down again. Your declaration of love not quite going how you had pictured. You had rehearsed it plenty of times in your mind the past few months and every time once you said those 3 little words she fell right into your arms and you lived happily ever after. Of course, why would this go as planned when your life is known for not following any kind of rules.

Her reflex to run wasn’t so surprising but her shutting the door in your face certainly was. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, and you couldn’t let it go. You pleaded outside of her room for what seemed like hours. Finally you knew you couldn’t just stand there all night screaming and pleading so you decided to change tactics. You went back to Baby and pulled out a small cassette player. It wasn’t very loud but it would do the trick. You walked up to her room again and sat outside the door playing the tape. You hadn’t had a drink all night, but you started to do something you only did on drunken nights, sing.

As the music played you cleared your throat and started to sing along.

**Don't make it tough. I'll put away my pride. Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light.**

At this point you didn’t even know if Al was still awake but you still had to try. You would do anything at this point to have her let you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> Angel- Aerosmith


	8. Have I told you lately..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester does have a way with words after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is it! The last and final chapter of this story! Thanks to all of you that have stayed through this little journey with me. Hope you enjoy the ending! 
> 
> I've also created a Spotify playlist with all the songs mentioned throughout the story as well as on the tapes that Al and Dean created for each other. So listen along with the story and enjoy! 
> 
> [They're Playing Our Song-Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zBll0oSlRFgjtoGhV7jJ3?si=lprXOCkwSAe-R7EF5kxtsA)

Al POV

It started low at first so you thought it was coming from next door but then you heard it. You heard him. Dean was singing. Dean was singing Aerosmith no less. You heard his voice waver as he sang the chorus.

**Baby, you’re my angel. Come and save me tonight. You’re my angel. Come and make it alright**

You were tempted to open the door and jump into his arms but your senses got a hold of you and you just spoke to him through the door.

“Dean. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

“Good,” he stopped singing to talk back. “I am a fool, Al. I’m a fool for letting you go. I’m a fool for not telling you how I feel about you. I’m a fool that will spend the rest of his life never making that mistake again. Let me in. Please, sweetheart. Let me make this right.”

As you stood behind the door listening to him you noticed you were practically sobbing. He was saying all the right things and even going all out with a big musical gesture. Your heart was racing as you realized he was telling you the truth. Dean was not a man of many words. He was never open about his feelings, so either he was possessed, or he was telling the truth.

As he was finishing the song, you opened the door and found him sitting on the ground with his tape player, the next song was ready to play but he pressed stop and stood up. He wouldn’t meet your eyes as he spoke. 

“Al, if you tell me to leave right now I’ll be crushed, but I’ll go. Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll walk away. I won’t look for you anymore. You have to tell me though. Otherwise, I’ll be right here trying to prove to you that I love you.”

“Say it again.”

He moved his gaze to look you right in the eye.

“I’ll leave if you really-“ you cut him off.

“No, dummy. The last part. Say that again.”

He smirked, “I love you?”

“Yea, one more time,” you smiled back

“I love you. More than anything, I love you.” He cupped your face and moved his thumb over your cheek wiping away the leftover tears. 

Instead of saying anything else you jumped right into his arms and kissed him as if your life depended on it. He lifted you up and carried you into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

You tried to break away to catch your breath and speak to him but he dropped you on the bed and continued to kiss you.

“Dean..mmph..De-“ you finally broke away with a hand to his chest and trying to catch your breath.

“We should talk about this first, shouldn’t we?” you tried looking in his eyes but instead of the usual emerald green all you could see was black. His pupils blown out, clearly liking everything he was seeing.

“We could, but it won’t change anything. I love you and this is where we belong. Just tell me you love me too and I’m good.” He looked over your face searching for answers before he finished speaking.

“I do. I love you. I always have. Always will.”

“Then let’s get back to where we were, shall we?” he said wiggling his eyebrows and going in for another kiss.

The rest of the night was a bliss fueled blur.

The next morning you could feel the light starting to peek in from the curtains and as you began to wake up you could hear music playing and Dean was singing again.

**You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy. And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time**

You stretched out and turned over in bed to face him as he looked down at you and kept singing.

The rest of the day was spent pretty much the same way. It seems Dean had developed quite the affinity for singing to you. He wasn’t great with words all the time but he could tell you how he felt by singing to you and then later by showing you. 

You were an official couple by the time you headed back to the bunker with him and things were as good as it could get for two hunters in love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later:

You woke up in the room you shared with Dean but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, you found his cassette player on his pillow with a note that said ‘play me.’ You put on the headphones and pressed play.

**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice. Who care’s baby, I think I wanna marry you**. 

Before the song even finished you were racing around the bunker trying to find Dean. You found him in the kitchen making breakfast. Before he could even say anything, you ran up to him and shouted “yes!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
> Angel-Aerosmith  
> Tennessee Whiskey-Chris Stapleton  
> Marry You-Bruno Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> It's not unusual-Tom Jones  
> Happy Together-The Turtles


End file.
